


Kiss the Girl (and Boy?)

by signifying_nothing



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bisexual Crisis, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signifying_nothing/pseuds/signifying_nothing
Summary: prompto likes kissing noctis, okay. but maybe it'd... be nice to kiss cindy too?





	

**Author's Note:**

> 5/25!  
> the first not k-pop prompt aaah  
> this is cute, just cute. enjoy, aibou <3

“Hey Noct?”

“Mm?”

It's really, really early. Noctis can tell because the chocobos are quietly fussing outside, clucking and cooing in the soft light of pre-dawn while Prompto, his hair a wild mess and his eyes probably the size of a gil coin, stares at him from across the eight inches between their sleeping bags. Ignis and Gladio are asleep on the other side of the tent and Noctis takes in a deep breath to prepare himself for Prompto's existential crisis, or whatever is wrong.

“Are you awake?”

“Yeah,” Noctis hums and stretches without moving, his muscles vibrating as he looks over at Prompto, who fidgets like an anxious kid: Noctis can hear the charm on his phone clicking back and forth. “What's wrong?”

“You... Cindy's really gorgeous,”

“Yeah,” Noctis can't help but smile—Prompto's been talking about Cindy all day, it's kind of cute. In a really annoying kind of way because, jeeze, how many ways can you say a girl is pretty without like... Outright saying she's pretty. “She is.”

“Like. I think I want to kiss her, gorgeous.”

“That's... Okay?”

There's a moment of silence and for a moment Noctis thinks that Prompto's fallen back asleep.

“...it is?” Prompto asks, and Noctis feels a headache coming on. Prompto's emotional swings are nothing new to him, they're not unfamiliar, but when he starts asking questions about whether or not he's really succeeding, or whether or not they're really friends, he always has a nearly uncontrollable urge to smack him across the back of his blond head and tell him to shut up because, gods, does he really have to ask such stupid stuff? Of course they're friends, of course he's doing really well, just look at where he is compared to last year!

“Well, yeah,” Noctis says, laying on his belly and sitting up onto his arms to look over at Prompto, who is laying on his back and looking over at him all... Wounded and stuff. “Why, why are you making that face at me.”

“I just...” Prompto trails off and Noctis reminds himself that his best friend is an anxious mess and getting annoyed isn't going to help the situation.

“You just what,” he tries to gentle his voice. “What's _wrong,_ Prompto, like... So you want to kiss Cindy, what's the big deal?”

“You know what the deal is,” Prompto insists and Noctis leans over, pinches his cheek. “Ow! Ow, _Noctis,_ that _hurts—”_

“Shh!” Noctis hisses, as Ignis makes some kind of sound that _might_ have been words if he'd been conscious. For a moment he waits, then he reaches out and pinches Prompto again, just one more time for good measure. “You're stupid,” he says, and Prompto's face falls.

“What?”

“You can _totally_ want to kiss Cindy, Prompto,” Noctis says, and the chocobos make a bit of noise. “And kiss me, too.”

“Isn't that bad,” Prompto asks, and Noctis shakes his head.

“No! Lots of people do that, like... Date two people.” Noctis is talking out of his ass and he knows that, but he doesn't like it when Prompto gets upset. He's a really emotional guy anyway, and when he gets depressed or confused it turns him into that twelve-year-old again—the one who wouldn't look at Noctis in school because he was convinced Noctis was _better_ than him or some shit like that.

“Are we dating?”

“We're kind of married,” Noctis admits and Prompto blushes. Their first kiss had been so awkward—fast and rushed and nervous and Prompto had tried to run away after. If Noctis hadn't knocked his legs out from under him he might have gotten away but as it was, Noctis had caught him—and kissed him, and it had been all right. They did that still—held hands in the car when Gladio sat up front, kissed quietly when Ignis and Gladio were out talking late. They're together all the time, they're so used to one anothers company that they fit against one another, it feels strange to be without one another for too long, but that doesn't mean that Prompto can't want to kiss Cindy. Jeeze, _Noctis_ kind of wants to kiss Cindy, so what's the big deal?

“But, like. Gladio and Ignis are _more_ married than we are.”

“They've been married since we were fifteen,” Prompto giggles and Noctis breathes a sigh of relief. There's his sunny, funny friend, there he is. “We should get them an anniversary present or something!”

“We should sleep for another hour before Gladio kicks our asses up,” Noctis says, and he reaches out to grab Prompto's fidgeting hand. “You gonna be okay?”

“Okay with what,”

“With kissing me _and_ Cindy,” Noctis says, and Prompto splutters. Noctis grins.

“She might not even _want_ to kiss me, man—she might be into guys like Ignis or something, or maybe she likes _girls,_ then I'm really up a creek—”

“I dunno, Prompto, I like kissing you just fine, so maybe she will too,” Noctis squeezes Prompto's hand and in the dark of pre-dawn he leaned over and gave him a wet, chaste kiss on the lips. “But. Stop thinking about it for now, okay? We gotta sleep.”

For a moment, Prompto is stunned into silence. He's always still so surprised when Noctis is anything resembling affectionate and if Noctis didn't know him so well—know how he felt before he became part of his guard, how he'd felt as a kid when they'd first met—he'd take it as a sign of disinterest. But he knows Prompto. Knows him so, so well.

So it doesn't surprise him when Prompto chases him back to his sleeping bag and kisses him, soft and quiet, tongue to teeth. Once Noctis had helped him to get through that first wall— _I can't kiss boys, Noct, my dad said boys can't kiss boys—_ he's been free with his affection. Noctis kind of loves it.

Noctis lets him wiggle in closer, wraps his arm around Prompto's shoulders when he rests his head on Noctis's chest and drops his arm over his body. Gladio will give them shit in the morning, but Noctis can't really bring himself to care. Not when Prompto is breathing a soft, relieved _goodnight_ into his neck and smelling like electricity and warm as hearthstones.

 

 


End file.
